There has always been a desire for systems with multiple imaging capabilities, such as image capture, image process, and image displaying capabilities. This desire becomes more compelling and ubiquitous especially in a wide range of hand-held or portable devices, such as mobile phones, personal-data-assistant devices (PDAs), PDA phones, smart-phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, and pocket personal computers. For example, as the trend of integrating image capture functions in mobile phones and portable computers grows, the desire for incorporating image display functions in such systems and devices becomes compelling and evident.
However, existing portable and hand-held devices with image capture functions have limited image display capabilities due to their small sizes and size-fixed display panels on which images are displayed. For example, a typical existing high-end PDA has a display panel of around 3.5″ or less; and the resolution of the display panel is around Quarter-VGA (320×240) or less. It is obvious that the limited image display capabilities significantly limit applications of these hand-held and portable devices.
Therefore, it is desired for an integrated system having both image capturing and image displaying capabilities; and more preferably having the ability of varying the display size.